


Anal Terrorist: Millie's Niece Maddie

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Anal Terrorist [1]
Category: Original Work, Patty Parker (fandom)
Genre: Dominant Younger Woman, F/F, Female "Top", Incets, Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Incest, Rough Lesbian Sex, Strapon Anal', Submissive Older Woman, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: My Niece Maddie Converts My Big Bum into Her Own PrivateAmusement park.





	Anal Terrorist: Millie's Niece Maddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts).

Millie: 38DD-30-42 50 year old Brunette Widow (Maddie's Aunt)

Maddie: 34C-24-35 25 year old Ash Blonde (Millie's Niece)

(I'm Mille J...widowed for the past eight years; quite financially-comfortable due  
to my poor deceased husband's acute instincts for "turning a quid"...I have Two Sons,  
and Two Daughters, ranging from ages 28-22-all on their own and living their own lives...  
I've always indulged my bisexuality: now more since Stefan's death...my young 24 years old  
Niece MADDIE, with whom I entered into an incestuous relationship four years ago, is my current  
"most of the time lover"...)

It's half 1 am; I've been in this position, hands and knees, for the past hour and a half...my  
Niece, Maddie has been anally rodgering me for nearly 90 minutes: VERY ENERGETICALLY anally  
rodgering me, I should say...I'm been in "endurance mode" for the past 30 minutes (I've tried and  
TRIED to impress upon this youngster that anything more than an hour of this type of anal fucking loses  
it's luster...for the BOTTOM, at least), and that while I'm as game for an all-night bedroom tumble as the  
next Gal, the mature partners she is keen for, INCLUDING ME, can do with a two hour interlude before  
continuing the festivities (ancient and creaky old bones and joints, you see...

I'm not long past my 50th birthday, and I'm feeling the effects of her deep, hard, non-stop thrusts not  
only in my widely-stretched bum-hole, but in my knee, shoulder, and hip joints as well.

At last! Her break-neck pace slows, gradually, until she coats to a stop; the considerate Niece that she is,  
she'd careful to withdraw her long, girthy rubber staff slowly, pausing at my interior "ring" before carefully pulling  
-out, so as to cause minimal discomfort (the bell-end of this particular strappie is quite large and very wide, and  
yanking it out can cause quite a sting)...

We cuddle and kiss, whispering sweet platitudes to one another for a few moments. We decide  
that a break of three hours is a good compromise, and a bit later she slips from the sodden sheets  
and pads from the room. I watch her go, appreciative of the graceful, lithe , almost feline movements  
of her well-formed limbs'...she has a nicely-firm, pert bottom and wears a C cup, which fits her trim,  
athletic physique perfectly.

I slide from the bed a few minutes later; I'll want to shower and change the bed sheets, and have a bite  
to eat before our next "session" begins. I kick-off my heels and start toward the bathroom, catching a  
glimpse of myself in the floor to ceiling mirror on the opposite wall. I pause for a moment, making note of  
the various signs of wear and tear from the past two days: As I mentioned, I'm newly 50 years of age, with  
the accompanying (though FAINT) crows feet and "smile/frown lines", as one might expect of a Woman of  
my years...considered quite attractive in my youth, I'm what some might call "handsome" at this stage of my life.

I have a silver(ish) mane of shoulder length hair, now piled a bit messily atop my head; my breasts are quite  
large (36 G), marred in places with "kiss stains", or hickeys, particularly on the nipples and wide, dark brown areolae.  
I have a softly-rounded middle, bisected by a dark lavender suspender-belt;my thighs and legs are quite  
nice, shapely in black "seamed" hose (the kind with pretty patterns on the vamps, and a seam from  
thigh to heel, in back). Lastly, I have a big, round, well-padded behind: faint finger marks are visible where  
Maddie gripped my prodigious hips.

(A twenty-minute shampoo and shower, and I'm suitably clean and refreshed...  
now, to satisfy my hunger and thirst...)

I wrap myself in a silk robe and make my way to the kitchen. There I prepare a light "nosh" (fruit salad  
and seltzer water), and once Maddie joins me we chat for a bit before finishing our snack and retiring to  
my bedroom. I've set my alarm for 4am, and awake with Dear Maddie's tousled head resting comfortably  
upon my quite ample bosom.

When we awaken, Maddie is more than ready to take-up where we left off (not so much in my case:  
My Niece is nothing less than insatiable, and I know from long experience that it's best to satisfy her lust  
for my behind sooner than later...if she has to wait until this evening, I'll be in for no less than two of what  
I can expect to be some some QUITE BELLIGERENT rump-humping)...and so, naked as a jaybird, I take up my  
accustomed position (all fours), and a few minutes later, once she has "strapped-on and lubed-up", the bulbous tip  
of her anal punisher pierces my still-gaped ring-piece and blazes its wicked, wicked path inward...

"Ohhh my WORD... it's huge, so huge..." I whine: I can see myself in the floor to ceiling mirror, a sexy  
grimace of pain/pleasure is on my face. After giving me a long moment to get used to it, she slowly  
starts to move; withdrawing her thick black "dick" until just the molded flanged head remains in my  
clenching anus, then sliding back into me, DEEP; this action elicits an open-mouthed gasp from me. Again  
she withdraws, again she pushes in in one long, firm stroke, she repeats this activity until the lube, combined  
with the secretions from my anal glands, combine to make my wide-stretched rectum as slippery as an  
amusement park water slide. The pace increases, and perspiration blooms on us both; her jarring thrusts are  
rubbing my poor rectal walls raw, but I take it like a trooper until, some- time later (a loooong while later!), we  
both erupt like a pair of over-heated volcanos...we both pass out from the intensity of the "cums", her magnificent  
anal probe still sheathed firmly within me.

After a time, I nudge her gently, with my elbow, and stirring awake, she un-holsters from my poor, gasping  
bum-hole (yes, GASPING...my poor poor lil' pooper actually GASPS from lack of oxygen), and we doze a bit,  
waking to shower later that morning.


End file.
